


Every single story

by TatsuEigo



Series: Ospiti dallo spazio [2]
Category: League of Legends, League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatsuEigo/pseuds/TatsuEigo
Summary: A collection of drabbles, which speak about different pro players and ships between them. There will be probably some about the champions too.This collection takes part in the Edizione Speciale: Corsa delle 24 Ore indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.
Relationships: Alfonso "Mithy" Aguirre Rodriguez/Jesper "Zven" Svenningsen, Enrique "xPeke" Cedeño Martinez/Martin "Rekkles" Larsson, Luka "PerkZ" Perković/Carlos "ocelote" Rodríguez Santiago, Marcin "Jankos" Jankowski/Mihael "Mikyx" Mehle, Martin "Wunder" Hansen/Rasmus "Caps" Winther, Oskar "Vander" Bogdan/Marcin "Jankos" Jankowski, Zdravets "Hylissang" Galabov/Gabriël "Bwipo" Rauh
Series: Ospiti dallo spazio [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758793
Kudos: 22





	1. Missing Worlds (Faker)

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa all'Edizione Speciale: Corsa delle 24 Ore indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.  
> Link to the challenge: https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/?t=61854815
> 
> Prompt: 1."Is this the end of everything? | Or just a new way to bleed?," (Evanescence, New Way to Bleed)  
> Words: 100

**Defeat**

  


Faker was still sitting at the desk in the Gaming House, eyes fixed on that word. During summer split he read it many times, but now its meaning was different: SKT wasn't going at Worlds that year. 

\- Is this the end of everything? Or just a new way to bleed? - 

  


No, that couldn't be the bitter end to his career... after all he was and will still be the best player. A single time not appearing at Worlds shouldn't mean that he had to give up all he had done and won up until that summer split.


	2. Bites (WunderCaps)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wunder and Caps on the airplane to Shangai.
> 
> This collection takes part in the Edizione Speciale: Corsa delle 24 Ore indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa all'Edizione Speciale: Corsa delle 24 Ore indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.  
> Link to the challenge: https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/?t=61854815
> 
> Prompt: 127. Morsi  
> Words: 100

They were on a 24 hours journey on the plane which would take them to Shanghai. A long journey where Caps had forgotten his hand luggage, but luckily he could be close to Wunder.   
They were listening to music together, with no one near them - due to the pandemic - so Caps had decided to be naughty.   
With an angel face he approached his boyfriend's neck and began to leave some kisses. They quickly turned into light bites which made Wunder leave some sighs. 

"Rasmus ..." It was clear what he wanted to do, but ... was it the right place?


	3. Flower vase (Perkz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perkz just came back to his team's Gaming House after losing his father and he founds a flower vase in his room, with a message from his comrades.
> 
> This collection takes part in the Edizione Speciale: Corsa delle 24 Ore indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa all'Edizione Speciale: Corsa delle 24 Ore indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.  
> Link to the challenge: https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/?t=61854815
> 
> Prompt: 406. Vaso  
> Words: 115

As soon as Perkz entered his room at the G2 Gaming House, he noticed that something was different. The position of the furniture was the same, but there was an addition: a vase full of yellow snowdrops. Luka surely wasn't a fan of flowers, but he was quite sure that his teammates left them there for him, even without reading the small message attached to them.   
The croatian guy left his backpack near his bed and reached the desk, where the vase was. A small smile crossed his lips as he opened the message. 

_ "Dear Luka,  _   
_ we are really sorry for your loss, you can always count on all of us." _

_ Jankos MikyX Caps Wunder _


	4. My promise (BwipoHylissang)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For this drabble I thought about what Bwipo said about Hylissang before the play-offs finals against G2.   
> That because Hylissang never won Worlds, he'll do his best to make it happen.
> 
> This collection takes part in the Edizione Speciale: Corsa delle 24 Ore indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa all'Edizione Speciale: Corsa delle 24 Ore indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.  
> Link to the challenge: https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/?t=61854815
> 
> Prompt: 18. "As long as you're alive | Here I am | I promise I will take you there," (The Used, The Taste Of Ink)  
> Words: 100

"As long as you're alive, here I am, I promise I will take you there, I'll take you to the top of World."

Bwipo knew that Hily had never won a World Championship before and he wanted to take it upon himself, as his teammate, but more because he was his boyfriend.   
They came second in the Play-offs, were going to Worlds and this time Bwipo wanted to lead him to that victory.   
Hyli smiled at those words, a genuine smile full of happiness: he loved Bwipo so much.

"We'll win this year, no matter how tough it will be."


	5. Little drawings (Jankos)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simply Jankos harassing his teammates. ♥
> 
> This collection takes part in the Edizione Speciale: Corsa delle 24 Ore indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa all'Edizione Speciale: Corsa delle 24 Ore indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.  
> Link to the challenge: https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/?t=61854815
> 
> Prompt: 451. Pennarello  
> Words: 110

Jankos was bored: the winter split was just over and the spring split wouldn't start for a few weeks.  
Only him and MikyX, the support of his team, remained in the Gaming House. Jankos didn't have much to do, other than playing soloQ or duoQ, but he didn't feel like it. Walking into the kitchen he noticed his companion asleep in a chair... next to him laid a non-permanent marker and his cell phone. A grin appeared on the jungler's face as he picked up the marker and started drawing on the other's face. As soon as MikyX noticed it he would kill him, but it would be worth it.


	6. Teach me (Oc - Faker)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little drabble based on the new video for the 2020 World Championship "Take over"
> 
> This collection takes part in the Edizione Speciale: Corsa delle 24 Ore indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa all'Edizione Speciale: Corsa delle 24 Ore indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.  
> Link to the challenge: https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/?t=61854815
> 
> Prompt: 48. “Lord, show me the way/To cut through all his worn out leather” (Lady Gaga - Million Reasons)  
> Words: 110

**_\- Lord, show me the way -_ **   


**_  
_ **

He didn't know where he was, he was surronded by ice and suddenly someone came from the sky, attacking him. The attacker disappeared while he was shivering because of how cold it was there, just to appear behind him and knock him out of that world.   
The guy woke up full of fear, but Faker was there, beside him. 

"Please, show me the way to overwhelm him, King." 

Faker didn't say a thing, he just handed him the stone and the guy took it with resolvance, going back into the game. This time he was prepared, he KNEW what he had to do to kill the enemy. He wasn't alone. 


	7. Cocktail (PekeRekkles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peke and Rekkles celebrating Martin's birthday, when they were still at Fnatic together.
> 
> This collection takes part in the Edizione Speciale: Corsa delle 24 Ore indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa all'Edizione Speciale: Corsa delle 24 Ore indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.  
> Link to the challenge: https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/?t=61854815
> 
> Prompt: 102. Ordinare da bere  
> Words: 130

"Good evening, what can I bring you?" A waiter was at Enrique's and Martin's table, smiling at the boys. 

"We would like two Aperol Spritz, thank you."

Enrique answered gently, before turning at Martin. It was the latter's birthday, so he had bought him a present, of course. With a hand he reached a little bag, which he then put on the table between the two of them. 

"Oh Enrique, you didn't need to buy me a present." Rekkles took the bag and carefully opened it, finding a little box and when he opened it, the smile grew even wider.  
"Of course I have the other part." Peke showed him his necklace, which had a broken heart and his initial on it.  
"Thank you so much, I really appreciate it."


	8. Striptease (WunderCaps)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caps drinks coffee and he spills it. Wunder offers him one of his t-shirts and Caps does a striptease. 
> 
> This collection takes part in the Edizione Speciale: Corsa delle 24 Ore indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa all'Edizione Speciale: Corsa delle 24 Ore indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.  
> Link to the challenge: https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/?t=61854815
> 
> Prompt: 105. A si macchia con il caffè e B gli presta una maglia;  
> Words: 128

"Mh... Martin...? Could you give me one of your t-shirts? I spilled coffee." Rasmus could have sworn he didn't do it on purpose, it was just that he had burned his tongue. Istinctively he had pushed the cup away, but in the heat of the moment he had ended pouring the hot drink over himself. Okay, maybe he did it a bit on purpose, but it didn't really matter. 

Wunder quickly gave him a t-shirt and Caps grinned, starting to take off his shirt very sensually. He was doing a striptease to tease his boyfriend a little bit and then... I mean... he totally liked wearing his things, even though they were way too big.

"Damn, Rasmus... you know I can't resist you if you act like this."


	9. Insecurities (Bwipo, Mithy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bwipo is insecure about his relationship with Hilyssang.
> 
> This collection takes part in the Edizione Speciale: Corsa delle 24 Ore indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa all'Edizione Speciale: Corsa delle 24 Ore indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.  
> Link to the challenge: https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/?t=61854815
> 
> Prompt: 223. “È di questo che ho paura, di non essere abbastanza, non abbastanza brava, intelligente, carina.” – One Tree Hill  
> Words: 129

"Mithy, may I come in?" Bwipo wanted to talk to his headcoach: not about League of Legends, but he needed help with some personal issues.   
"Sure, come in and sit down." Mithy wasn't actually surprised about that request, he had seen that Bwipo's relationship with Hyli was a bit off.   
"I love him so much, but you know... I am scared, scared to be not enough good, intelligent or even handsome for him. I don't want to lose him, but I'm scared he won't love me anymore after sometime." Bwipo sighed, closing his eyes for a moment.  
"Gabriël... trust me: you are more than enough for him, because of your insecurities you don't understand how much he really loves you." Mithy placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling encouraging.


	10. Goodbye (MithyZven)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This drabble takes place before Mithy returns to Europe to play for Origen and then be Fnatic's coach.
> 
> This collection takes part in the Edizione Speciale: Corsa delle 24 Ore indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa all'Edizione Speciale: Corsa delle 24 Ore indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.  
> Link to the challenge: https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/?t=61854815
> 
> Prompt: 2. "We were thinking we would never be apart | With your name tattooed across my heart | Who would have thought it would end up like this?," (The Script, Before the Worst)  
> Words: 130

** "We were thinking we would never be apart. With your name tattooed across my heart. Who would have thought it would end up like this?" (The Script, Before the Worst) **

They were sitting at the airport, it was difficult to accept all that was going on, even if they weren't even talking to each other. In two hours Mithy's plane would leave to bring him back to Europe, but that time Zven wouldn't be on it with his boyfriend. It was too late to go back and Zven didn't want to force Mithy to stay there if he didn't want.   
Only some months ago, Jesper had said that he would follow him wherever he would go, but now it was all different. 

"So this is a goodbye, isn't it?" Asked Mithy with a little sigh.   
"Yes, it is. But don't forget: I'll still love you, no matter how many kilometre will separate us."

And that promise would never be broken.


	11. Losing you (JankosVander)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jankos playing with Vander's feelings, so Vander decides to put an end to their relationship. 
> 
> This collection takes part in the Edizione Speciale: Corsa delle 24 Ore indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa all'Edizione Speciale: Corsa delle 24 Ore indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.  
> Link to the challenge: https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/?t=61854815
> 
> Prompt: 3. "And the more | I hide I realize | I'm slowly losing you," (Skillet, Comatose)  
> Words: 130

\- The more I hide my feelings, I realizy I'm slowly losing you. - 

Vander was the support of H2K at that time and since two weeks he had discovered that Jankos was having a relationship with their new Ad Carry, Freeze. What was causing him more pain was that he had saw them kissing gently in the kitchen and Jankos still didn't broke up with him.   
The jungler was playing with him, but he loved him so much, that he simply couldn't break their relationship. Vander sighed and stood up, going to Jankos's room to put an end to all. 

"I saw you and Freeze kissing, you don't have guts to break up with me, but I'll do it. Good luck."

Those words hurt and he almost started crying.


	12. Please love me (JankosMikyX)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jankos hoping that one day his feelings for MikyX will be mutuals.
> 
> This collection takes part in the Edizione Speciale: Corsa delle 24 Ore indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa all'Edizione Speciale: Corsa delle 24 Ore indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.  
> Link to the challenge: https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/?t=61854815
> 
> Prompt: 9. “I keep my head in the clouds and I hope that | I can't just be invisible to you,” (Bring Me The Horizon, Join the Club)  
> Words: 110

** “I keep my head in the clouds and I hope that I can't just be invisible to you,” (Bring Me The Horizon, Join the Club) **

Jankos was sitting near MikyX in the G2 Gaming House, while they were discussing some playing details with the other players. His thoughts weren't really focusing on what they were discussing about, Jankos was only thinking about how he could win Miky's heart.   
That guy was really hard to take, but he was sure that one day he'll win and have the support as a boyfriend. The only problem was... Mikhael didn't seem to be interested in him, nor that he would give him even a chance. Marcin loved when someone let himself be desired, so it was all okay, he would fight over and over, only for his beloved.


	13. Day off (OcelotePerkz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ocelote and Perkz having a day off and they go visit Berlin.
> 
> This collection takes part in the Edizione Speciale: Corsa delle 24 Ore indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa all'Edizione Speciale: Corsa delle 24 Ore indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.  
> Link to the challenge: https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/?t=61854815
> 
> Prompt: 101. Uscire per fare una passeggiata;  
> Words: 125

It was their day off, a sunday after a 2-0 weekend, so they decided to go out. The sun was shining, it was spring and Berlin was full of life, even though it was only nine o'clock. They were holding hands, like the boyfriends they were, without caring too much about the glazes some people gave them.   
Perkz and Ocelote only wanted to relax and spend some quality time together.

"Where would you like to go, Luka?" It was a date, but Ocelote wanted Luka to decide where they should go.   
"I think Park Sanssouci is a good idea. That place is literally magical." 

That park was so big that noone would care about them and they could have some privacy to kiss. Wonderful day.


End file.
